shankfandomcom-20200213-history
The Militia
The Militia is the primary antagonistic force in Shank 2, lead by General Magnus. Origin After the events of the first Shank game, gang wars ignited on a large scale due to Cesar not keeping them in check, because he was killed by Shank. This massive conflict killed many innocent people. Before the president's death (probably by Magnus himself..) he signed an order for General Magnus to build an army to stop the gang wars. This was how the Militia was concieved. However the Militia grew too strong and overthrew the government. Magnus became the new president and the Militia, despite being formed to eliminate the cartels, just picked up where they left off, drug smuggling, kidnapping and murder. A group called The Rebellion lead by Corina Carlos formed to fight against the militia, but they couldn't seem to accomplish much against the powerful army. The Militia's reign of terror seemed unstoppable. That is until Shank got involved and killed all high ranking members including Magnus and most of his soldiers, which lead to the eventually collapse of the Militia. Plot Shank was on a tour bus to his hometown so that he could see his former guardian Elena, who took him in as a child at her orphanage long ago. On the way there a bunch of Militia soldiers stopped the bus and forced everybody out. Shank remained in his seat however, silently drinking a bottle of his trademark tequila. A Militia soldier smugly calls him a clown, but he didn't get any reaction from Shank. The soldier then slaps the bottle of tequila out of Shank's hand, shattering it on the floor. In a blink of an eye, Shank cuts off the soldiers hand with one swipe, causing him to die of blood loss. Shank then proceeds to exit the bus and before he knew it the Militia soldiers in the entire area were going after him. Shank fighs through the run down town and into the Militia hideout, undeterred by the army. He soon encounters Razor who threw a burning tire at him by surprise, and the two proceed to fight. Shank defeats and kills the soldier by kicking one of his own burning tires at him while he was was doused in gas by surrounding barrels, causing an explosion that blew him to pieces. The ensuing explosion also burned down the Militia camp. Shank gets back on the tour bus when the driver Primo Cortez comes by. Primo, amazed by Shank's badassery, asks Shank if he was part of The Rebellion, but Shank didn't know about this rebellion at all. Primo then tells Shank that the rebellion was created to fight against Magnus' new army, which was supposed to eliminate cartels but simply picked up where they left off. Elsewhere General Magnus is making a speech to his Militia soldiers, but he gets a severe heart pain. The Doctor checks him and tells Magnus that he only has a few months left to live. Magnus then gets an idea... While Shank arives at his hometown and meets his former friend Corina, Inferno and a bunch of his Militia soldiers drop by. Inferno asks the civilians who killed Razor and burned down their camp. Nobody responds. Inferno then decides to "return the favor" by burning down the area. Screams from the civilians alerted Shank to get back into action. Shank fights several Militia soldiers through the burning town and finds out that the orphanage he used to stay in was burned down and his former guadian Elena gone. Corina scolds Shank and tells him to leave by bus, but Shank refuses and decides to join the rebellion's cause. Shank later sees Inferno throwing Elena into a truck with other civilians taking them somewhere. Shank falls through the roof of a burning house and confronts Inferno. The two had a blazing battle but Shank stabs Inferno's neck and the propane tank on his flamehrower. While Inferno screams in pain the spewing propane gets all over the burning area, causing him to explode into pieces, much like Razor. Shank runs out of the burning city and Primo conveniently drives by, telling Shank to hop on because he knows where the Militia is taking the civilians. Members *General Magnus *The Doctor *Inferno *Razor *Roselle Category:Characters